Five More Minutes
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Verde, I swear to God, if you're screwing Skull in my closet-" Teenage AU. Established Skull/Verde and Colonnello/Lal Mirch


Verde's P.O.V.

"Guys. You know what we should do?"

"Kill Skull because he's a major pain in the ass?"

"Hey!"

"Aw, we should _totally _do that! Good idea, Lal!"

"Definitely."

"But how would we do it?"

"Guys!"

"And what would we do with the body?"

"Burn it. Duh."

"Guys, no. I was gonna say we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Colonnello clarified once he decided they had gotten far enough away from the point.

The rest all said, "Laaaaaaaame," except for Skull who said, "Thank God!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Colonnello persisted.

"I'd play!" Skull said, a little too excited.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Of course _you _would. You can't wait for the chance to be alone in a dark closet with someone."

Skull blushed lightly. "Shut up, Reborn," he mumbled.

"Oh, that's right!" Reborn said, snapping his fingers. "You only want to be alone in a dark closet with Verde. Am I right?"

Skull didn't say anything, just sat there and blushed a little harder. I glared at Reborn briefly as I took Skull's hand in my own, then continuing to do my homework.

"I would play, too," Fon said. "I think it would be fun."

"That's what she said," Colonnello interjected briefly, laughing at his own lame joke.

"When did she ever say that?" Fon asked jokingly in response, chuckling lightly himself.

"Last night," Colonnello said, winking.

"Moving on," Lal Mirch said, rolling her eyes and smacking Colonnello on the arm from where she sat beside him on the recliner. She earned a pained 'ow!' in response. She smiled and nodded once in satisfaction before continuing, "I'd be interested in playing, too."

Everyone was a little shocked when they then heard me speak up from the computer desk, where I was working on my AP Calculus homework. "Me as well," I said without looking up from my books.

"Alrighty then," Colonnello said, coming out of his stupor. "Five down, three to go."

"I would play if everyone else would," Luce said quietly from beside Reborn.

"Nice, six!"

"God, if everyone else is, fine. I'll play your stupid fucking game," Reborn said, looking away from them all.

"Well, Viper still hasn't said anything."

"No," was all the hooded boy had to say on the matter.

"Please? C'mon, man," Colonnello asked him pleadingly.

Viper didn't say anything, not deeming the situation worthy of his words.

"Wow, douchebag. You could at least respond."

"I'm not playing this wretched game with you wretched people."

"Man. And here I was thinking we were your friends, Viper."

"I don't need your goddamn friendship," Viper said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking to the side,

"Then why are you even here hanging out with us?"

"'Cause… Uh…"

"Exactly. So play. You don't have anything better to be doing."

When Viper turned his head toward Colonnello, I imagined he was looking at him all 'bitch please,' but it was hard to tell since you couldn't fully see his face. Viper sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, bitch."

"YES!" Colonnello yelled loudly, receiving another smack from Lal. "Shit, you gotta stop doing that, babe. Fucking hurts." Lal simply shrugged in response. "Alright, anyway. Let's play then! I'll go get a bottle!" Colonnello stood from the chair, running into the kitchen and grabbing a nearly empty bottle from the counter. His parents were out of town for two weeks, so he invited us all over for the night. They'd told him not to throw any parties and not to wreck the place, to which he promised he wouldn't. But, please. Two weeks, an empty house, and _Colonnello _were just a recipe for disaster. Really, they should've known this after having raised him for seventeen years.

But back to the point, he returned to the living room to find some of the furniture pushed out of the way, the rest of us all sitting in a circle in the center of the room. He placed the bottle in the middle of everyone, sitting down in between Lal and Reborn.

"Okay! Who should go first?" he asked the group. No one said anything immediately, so he just said, "Alright fine, I will." He leaned forward to grasp the bottle, spinning it. When it finally came to a stop, it landed on Lal. "Okay, nice!" he said happily, smiling to Lal beside him. He took her hand and led her to the closet down the hall. Lord only knows exactly what they were doing in there.

Fon watched the time on his phone, walking over to the door and knocking after their seven minutes was over. He sat back down, Colonnello and Lal soon coming after. "Alright… So…" Colonnello started, still a little dazed from what was probably a pretty damn steamy seven minutes. "Who now..?"

Luce raised her hand awkwardly, saying, "I'll go, I suppose." Everyone nodded in consent. She spun the bottle, staring at it anxiously as she waited to see who it would land on. Eventually, it stopped right in front of Reborn, and she sighed lightly in what I presumed was relief. Reborn smirked as he said,

"Let's go, then."

And they went.

And they clearly enjoyed themselves.

Once they came out, they sat back down in their respective places, Reborn looking just a tad too pleased with himself. "I wanna go now," he said with notable confidence. He didn't even wait for a response, just reached out and gave the bottle a hard spin. Reborn sat back as he watched it gradually begin to slow down. When it stopped, it landed on none other than Viper.

"Aw, fuck!" Reborn yelled, falling face-first into Colonnello's arm in frustration.

Viper looked up from his lap, staring at Reborn. "Disgusting," he said, shaking his head. He stood, nonetheless, and began walking toward the closet.

Reborn stared at him incredulously. "What are you _doing_?"

Viper looked at him over his shoulder. "We might as well just get it over with. No sense in whining like a little bitch about it."

Reborn stood, taking prideful steps after Viper as he began to say, "Hey, I am _not _whining like a little bitch, you little dickwad. Don't you walk away from me, Vi-"

"Don't say my name. It sounds horrid coming from your filthy mouth," Viper said, putting his hand up to Reborn as he opened the door. He stepped inside and shut the door in Reborn's face.

"Son of a bitch," Reborn said, opening the door and closing it after him.

Colonnello, Lal, Skull, and Fon all burst out laughing at the scenario. I even let out a small chuckle myself. I mean, Reborn and Viper? Just try to imagine that.

When they came back out, Reborn had a dazed smirk on his face and Viper's hood was a little wrinkled.

They sat back down. Viper was the next one to ask, "So who goes now?"

"How 'bout Verde?" Reborn suggested, wiggling an eyebrow when I glared at him. "C'mon, man. You know you want to."

I glared for another moment, before sighing dramatically. "Fine," I said, begrudgingly taking hold of the bottle and spinning it. I watched it with a bored expression as it happily took its own sweet time deciding who to land on. It felt like forever before it finally stopped. When it did, my eyes followed it to see who it had landed on, involuntarily smiling a small smile when I realized who it was. Skull.

"Oh, lucky you," Reborn drawled sarcastically.

Skull looked up to meet my eyes, blushing as he smiled back. "Ready, dear?" I asked him, smirking affectionately as I held my hand out to him. He took it almost immediately, following me to the closet.

Right after I shut the door, he spun me around and pulled me down to him. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist as he put his own around my neck. I pulled him flush against me as I kissed him. I pinned him against the wall roughly, letting him wrap his legs around my waist as I began leaving as many hickeys as I possibly could on his pale neck. Skull moaned my name too many times to count. When I was satisfied with my work, I went back to his lips, then trailing to the side slightly, beginning to suck on the chain connected to his ear. That seemed to have quite an effect on him, so I decided to keep a mental note to remember that for next time.

I slowly ran my hands up and down his chest under his shirt, feeling the faint six-pack and moaning loudly as Skull bit down hard on my shoulder. He'd always had a weird thing for biting, which I really didn't mind. It was kinda hot.

But all good things must come to an end, and that was no different for this. All too soon, Colonnello came over and knocked on the door loudly, announcing that their time was up.

"Five more minutes," I groaned out in a regrettably husky voice.

"Verde, I swear to God, if you're fucking Skull in my closet-"

"Please. Like I would ever do that. I want only the best for him, and a closet most certainly is _not_ the best." Quiet enough that Colonnello wouldn't hear, I whispered to Skull, "We're leaving. Now," in that deep, commanding voice I knew he loved. I heard him moan in response, nodding vigorously. Then I pushed off from the wall, opening the door and striding out. When I noticed Skull hadn't come out yet himself, I took a few steps back and leaned back into the closet, finding him in the exact position I'd left him, breathing heavily. "Are you coming with me, or do I have to deal with this myself?" I asked him, gesturing to my very visible boner.

Skull immediately snapped out of it and stepped toward me. "O-of course not. I mean, I… I-I'm coming, yeah, ah… I mean, fuck yeah, I'm coming with you," he eventually stuttered out.

"Good." I turned toward the rest to say, "It's been fun. Great game choice, Colonnello." I smirked mischievously as I picked Skull up bridal style and carried him out to my car without a single look back.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Well that just happened," Colonnello said to his friends after an awkward moment of silence,

"They're totally about to have wild sex all night now," Reborn said, gagging dramatically.

"Twenty bucks they don't even make it home and do it in the car."

"Fifty they're already doing it."

"I'll take you up on that bet. Wanna go see?"

"For money, yes."

/\/\/\/\/\

The next day at school, Colonnello reluctantly handed over fifty dollars to Reborn's outstretched hand, sighing and shaking his head as he said to Verde,

"You couldn't just keep it your pants for another ten minutes?"

**FIN.**


End file.
